Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array
This is a very elaborate and powerful demon spirit control technique. It includes a demon spirit manipulation inscription pattern. It requires ten thousand demon spirits of black gold rank or above to be formed. These demon spirits would be controlled and ordered as an army. This is an array, which is a type of area of effect skill that must be laid out well in advance and can not be moved so it would be ideal to strengthen the defense around the City Lord's mansion.【TDG】Chapter 107 – Not free After Ye Mo found the mysterious book, it was brought back to Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 106 – Ye Xiu Ye Xiu decided to ask Nie Li about it. After glancing it over, Nie Li told him that it had a very powerful demon beast array from the Woodland Empire. When asked if he could set up the array around the City Lord's Mansion he said it would be exhausting and require a huge amount of time. Though Ye Xiu thought Nie Li meant that it would take years, he asked him to do it anyway, as the array could make a huge impact in the event of an attack. Nie Li says that if he was given the materials and 10,000 black gold rank demon spirits, he could have it built in two months.【TDG】Chapter 107 – Not free The full array is made up of eight smaller ones, each of which are still very powerful. They each take a large area to construct and are formed by dozens of gigantic and tall stone pillars. These stone pillars were carved with all kinds of mysterious inscription patterns with virtual images of black gold demon beasts in them. When approached, each array gives off the feeling of a majestic power surging within it.【TDG】Chapter 113 – Of course it was on purpose This array is able to utilize 80% of the power of each black gold demon spirit that it holds.【TDG】Chapter 114 – Power of the Tai Yi Killing Array At first Nie Li left the control imprint in Ye Ziyun’s and Ye Xiu’s soul force so that, besides him they can also control it. He originally refused to give it to Ye Zong unless he begged Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 117 – Abyss Demon However, when the mansion came under attack by the Dark Guild, Nie Li quickly gave Ye Zong the imprints.【TDG】Chapter 120 – A pretty good young man The soul imprint can activate within 100 meters of the array.【TDG】Chapter 119 – Killing Array Nie Li was able to use the Tai Yi Killing Array to defeat one of the Dark Guild's attackers. He then used the Divine Thunder Killing Array combined with the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword to defeat the Abyss Demon.【TDG】Chapter 121 – Kill While Nie Li was in the Abyss Prison Realm the full Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array was completed by Ye Zong and Ye Xiu.【TDG】Chapter 157 – Return In order to take down the Sacred Family's experts, they were invited to the City Lord's Mansion so that the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array could be used to trap them. Nie Li was able to use it to defeat the servants of the Demon Lord when they attempted to rescue the Sacred Family.【TDG】Chapter 187 – Confrontation When the Wugui Family attacked Glory City, Ye Zong used the array to trap their legend rank expert. He was able to kill three of them before they managed to escape.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation While Nie Li and his friends are away from Glory City five more Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Arrays are completed around the city.【TDG】Chapter 256 – Desert Palace During the fight where the Demon Lord killed Ye Zong, the original Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array at the City Lord's Mansion was destroyed.【TDG】Chapter 260 - Hope Category:Inscription Patterns Category:Inscription Pattern Index